María
by Smilecandy
Summary: El sol caía y la luna se encimaba hacia su cumbre. Él unía fuerzas y ella las destrozaba. Búsqueda inevitable. /En progreso.
1. María

**María**

Fanfic by Smilecandy

* * *

**_Los personajes no son míos._**

_(Advertencia: Los personajes y la historia en general va a ser modificada, los rasgos generales puede que sean violentos o sexuales. Aun sabiendo esto, estaría agradecida de que leyeras.)_

* * *

_Ella nunca hacia esto, pero hoy rezaba. Después de tres años sin su compañía, algo de ella cambió. Su forma de pensar, su ingenuidad, su inocencia. Todo de eso cambió._

_Desde aquel día supo que las promesas no son nada, al menos con aquel individuo. No le tenía rencor, ni mucho menos odio. Le estaba agradecida. Por él, ella abrió sus ojos llenos de ilusiones, para chocarse con la dura realidad. Le agradecía._

_Como cada noche de trabajo, su misión era arriesgada. Al saber la noticia, se dispuso como voluntaria sin que Shimotsuki participara. Ella tenía como excusa que el trabajo no se adaptaba a sus facultades, pero la verdad era muy diferente. Según sus pocas esperanzas, quería encontrarse con él, por lo menos en el barrio oscuro de Japón._

_Comenzó cuando Ginoza relató las circunstancias del crimen. _

_-Me ofrezco- dijo sin dudar.-Iré con Kudnizuka._

_-Pero...- insistió Shimotsuki._

_-Es demasiado peligroso. Es suficiente que un político secuestre __jóvenes y luego las venda-._

_-Yo quiero participar- reclamó._

_-Lo harás, supervisarás junto con Ginoza. Pondríamos en riesgo la misión si ustedes van y los descubren- sentenció._

_Puede que se haya convertido un poco egoísta o un corazón frío, pero tenía sus propósitos y los iba a cumplir._

_En el club nocturno, detrás del camarín, Akane se preparaba para ser, lo que nunca había deseado ser, una de esas bailarinas "exóticas" que se venden al primer yen que ven._

_Su modelito carmín contrastaba con su pálida piel. Aquellos taco aguja negros la hacían sentirse más esbelta y profesional (aunque tuvo que practicar arduamente), seguidos por un par de piernas tersas y blancas. Sus pechos se moldeaban bien al sostén que vestía. Sin accesorios, sus ojos oscurecidos por el delineado negro, sus labios pintados del mismo color que su modelo. Y su pelo largo y pelirrojo (la obligaron a vestir peluca) la hacían ver diferente. No se sentía ella misma._

_Podí__a hacer lo que ella quisiese esa noche y arrepentirse al día después._

_Entrando en pasarela y ubicándose en su lugar, comenzó su danza sensual. Más de uno le prestaba su atención. Podría decir que incluso se babeaban por aquella desconocida Akane._

_-¿Lo has visto Tsunemori?- oyó la voz distorsionada de Ginoza a través del auricular._

_-Aún no- contesto agitada. Aquel baile gastaba sus energías._

_-Avísame si lo encuentras. Contactare a Kudnizika-._

_Rodó sus ojos. Se sentía asqueada por la mirada hambrientas de los hombres._

_Como si fuera un deseo de Dios, después de un giro, se chocó con esos ojos grises que ella tanto extrañaba. Su mirada la hechizaba y se esforzó más en su meneo de caderas. Se agarró de un tubo y dio una vuelta por el aire. Escuchó los gritos y silbidos de todos los hombres. Pero él seguía enfocando su mirada en ella. Y le excitaba dedicarle aquel baile lleno de erotismo, aunque Kougami no la reconociera._

_Al colocar sus pies en el escenario, alguien tomó posesión de su codo y la arrastró fuera de donde estaba. Esto extrañó un poco a Akane. De lejos, oía el abucheo de los hombres._

_Por la oscuridad del lugar, no pudo deducir quien podría ser aquel hombre. Pero la fuerza con la que le agarraba el brazo era insoportable, la lastimaba. Akane forcejeó y una vez libre, esperó a que la persona se diera la vuelta._

_La espera era insoportablemente lenta. Se estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba saber quien era. Necesitaba que fuera él._

_Rendida, comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta. No quería ilusionarse. Sintió una mano en su hombro y giró bruscamente._

_Esos ojos grises..._

_Él le colocó un saco gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La obligó caminar entre ese mar de hombres necesitados hasta la salida. Se subieron a un taxi, el trayecto fue incomodo. Ella estaba preparada para este encuentro, pero admitía que estaba conmocionada. El taxi se estacionó enfrente de un hotel conocido. __Habiéndole pagado al conductor, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación._

_Una vez adentro, Akane lo miró. Seguía siendo el mismo. Se dejó crecer la barba, y su pelo negro estaba más alborotado._

_-Akane...- dijo él en un susurro. Caminó hacia ella y le quitó la peluca._

_Estaba vulnerable. No podía escuchar su voz. Quería que la abrazara. Preguntarle por qué había hecho lo que hizo, aunque ya tuviera respuesta._

_Los dedos de Kougami rozaron su brazo y, lentamente, los subió hasta su cuello. Ese roce quemaba su piel y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía. La temperatura del ambiente crecía notablemente. Sus dedos recorrieron la espalda descubierta de Akane, de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Como una caricia ardiente, desabrocho el sostén y los pechos de Akane fueron liberados de la opresión. Siguió más abajo. Pasó por las bragas de Akane y las deslizó hacia abajo. Acunando las nalgas en sus dos grandes y masculinas manos, la acercó a él. Ella sintió como su virilidad le amenazaba._

_Kougami no soportaba más. Estaba a un paso de perder la poca cordura que tenía. La presión que sentía en sus pantalones era dolorosa. Necesitaba liberarse. Acarició los labios de Akane con su manos. Y su boca se humedeció. __Akane fue directa. Comenzó a besarlo para que sus lenguas se tocaran. Y desde allí, empezó una danza entre ellos dos. Lo besó profundamente. Con sus pequeñas manos, le quitó la camisa azul que vestía Kougami. Sin más remedio, él la empujó hacia la cama._

_Antes de abalanzarse hacia ella, se desnudó. Estaba enloquecido. Como animal hambriento, la besó compulsivamente. Succionó el cuello de la joven y luego tomo un pezón en su boca. Lo chupaba y lo succionaba, suave y luego fuerte. Akane sentía fuego que ardía en su interior. Ese hombre era su peor martirio._

_-Ah...- gimió agudamente cuando la lengua de Kougami saboreó su interior. La iba a volver loca._

_Su lengua golpeaba pausadamente su clítoris. Le haría venirse en su boca. Los golpes fueron más rápidos. Akane se estremecía y sintió que todo de ella ardía. Era el fuego vivo y Kougami su yesca. __Saboreando las ultimas gotas, Kougami la observó. Sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa pálido, sus ojos café oscurecidos por la lujuria y sus labios entre abiertos le incitaban a hacer más._

_Ella lo encontró mirándola y, con sus temblorosas manos, agarró de su pelo oscuro y deslizó su lengua a través de sus labios, hasta encontrar la de Kougami. Aquel beso fogoso les dejaba respirar._

_-Rodéame con tus piernas, Akane- susurró, en búsqueda de aire._

_El roce de sus piernas suaves contra su piel áspera era placentera. Contuvo la respiración cuando el miembro de él entro en ella. Era grande y duro. _

_-Estás esplendida, Akane. Mírame- le ordenó._

_Sus ojos grises estaban más oscuros. Era un criminal disfrutando de su crimen. Le excitaba pensar que esos ojos, llenos de deseo y posesión, la miraban a ella. Las embestidas fueron más seguidas. No podía aguantar la mirada. Se la estaba comiendo._

_-Mírame- exigió por segunda vez._

_Akane no cedió. No quería ver como la agarraban, la despedazaban por dentro y se la devoraban. Era demasiado para ella._

_-Akane- enfureció._

_Cogió una cinta y ató las muñecas de ella a su cama. Akane forcejeó y Kougami sonrió. La tenía completamente sumisa hacia él. __Una linea de besos se apoderaban de su cuerpo expuesto. Sus manos tocaron cada parte de su cuerpo. La volvía a calentar por dentro y por fuera._

_La penetró con urgencia. Se sentía bien estar dentro de ella. Se movió con más rapidez. Akane luchaba con tal de librarse de aquellas "esposas". No negaba que le parecía atractivo usarlas, es más, le seducía. __Le seducía la idea de ella, una presa, y él un depredador. Porque eso eran._

_Las paredes vaginales de Akane se contraían y apretaban el miembro largo, grueso y duro de Kougami. El fuego de su vientre se acumulaba en grandes cantidades y él la penetraba rápidamente. Salvajemente._

_Aunque parecieran animales en celo, él todavía la cuidaba. Seguía dándole su dosis de caricias y torturas. Ella no lo aguantó. Se liberó de si misma y se dejó llevar, al igual que él. __Las respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban. Ambos gritaron para después, solo escuchar el vacío del aire que tanto necesitaban. _

_¿Y que pasaría ahora?_

_¿Él se iría y no lo volvería a ver o se quedaría a su lado? Para ser sincera, ella aceptaba la primera idea._

* * *

_P.D.: esto sería un one-shoot, como idea principal que tuve. Me fijaré más adelante si la convierto o no en una historia. Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no. Besitos ;)_


	2. María (second part)

**María**

**(Segunda parte)**

Fanfic by Smilecandy

* * *

**_Los personajes no son míos._**

_(Advertencia: Los personajes y la historia en general va a ser modificada, los rasgos generales puede que sean violentos o sexuales. Aun sabiendo esto, estaría agradecida de que leyeras.)_

* * *

_Se levantaba desesperanzada cada día. Una pista, un error._

_Eso le gustaba de él._

_Su fuerza misteriosa y complicada que le abundaba, tal vez por eso cayó. La atracción que sentía en aquel momento, cuando los dos trabajaban juntos, era un poco nula. Pero seguía ahí. Y ahora, cuando todo se revolucionó, su atracción se volvió mas notable._

_Tal vez le gustaba el peligro._

_Y pensar que su "chico ideal" sería un ser dulce._

_Yendo a Cuartel, fijaba sus ojos en el metro. Publicidades y más publicidades. A veces le cansaba que esta sociedad imperfecta, se escondiera entre la multitud, como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Soltó un suspiro. Como si eso pudiera tranquilizarla._

_Cruzando las puertas, dio una vista panorámica. Caminando, con su mente en otro lado, chocó fuertemente con alguien. Pero antes de darle una disculpa, ese ser desapareció entre la gente de la estación._

_A penas entrando, la alarma sonó. Vio a todos los ejecutores y oficiales yendo al estacionamiento. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y saludó a los miembros del equipo. Todavía no era jefe en turno, por lo que Shimotsuki se fue antes de que ella llegara a la oficina._

_Pidió noticias nuevas. Pero ni Ginoza y ni Abukara, le dieron respuesta. Uchida y Shioya estaban con Shimotsuki._

_-Ah, si- recordó Ginoza-. Parece ser que alguien haya ingresado a la cuenta de unidad del Cuartel.-_

_Con razón el revuelo de los papeles de las secretarias y oficiales, y la rapidez de como se fluían. Alguien externo, irrumpió en los datos generales del Cuartel. Un gran cerebro, para hacer tal hazaña._

_-Investigó a todos los integrantes de las unidades, los casos y sobre todo, a nosotros- continuó._

_¿Y para qué querría saber todo aquello? ¿Acaso aquella persona daría un golpe? ¿Un nuevo Makishima? Pero el murió, y se llevo consigo a Kougami._

_¿Quien sería? ¿Kougami? Suficiente, él solo le importa esconderse y que nadie le encuentre, ni siquiera ella._

_-No sé- respondió Ginoza, como si leyera sus pensamientos._

_Agarró su taza, y la lleno con café. Iba a ser una tarde muy movida._

_-.-_

_Cayendo la noche, un grupo de tres hombres se reunían en la misma cueva. Ya que Sybil estaba mas censurada, estos hombres se reunían para hablar temas del que la sociedad olvidaba._

_-¿Y cuando empezamos?- dio una calada a su cigarrillo y lo aplastó con el pie._

_El aire se tornaba frío con el pasar de las horas._

_-Él ya empezó el alboroto- pausó unos minutos. Notó como de su boca salía aire frió, blanco. -¿No viste las noticias? Tocó la información-._

_-¡Maldito!-gritó.- Se lo dijimos, Mark. Él no debía hacerlo. Era el paso final, no el inicial- había rencor en su voz._

_-Tranquilo, amigo. La juventud, la necesidad de hacer todo en el minuto. ¿No te acuerdas? Eramos así en su momento-._

_-Novato de tercera- siguió quejándose, hasta que vio al tercer y ultimo integrante del "grupo". -Tú... ¿En que carajos pensabas?- lo agarró del cuello._

_-Si estuviera en tú lugar, no haría eso- se apartó. Su cuerpo despedía peligro._

_-Tranquilos muchachos, ya habrá tiempo para eso- Mark relajó la tensión._

_-.-_

_Lo único que hacia era correr. La respiración le fallaba y su resistencia también. Después de perder de vista a su equipo y perderse en uno de los almacenes abandonados, solo podía correr._

_Escuchaba los pasos mas cerca, sintió como su pie resbalo en un charco. Y cayó. Su pie se esguinzó._

_Su respiración se torno mas rápida al saber que el sujeto del que escapaba se situaba detrás suyo._

_-.-_

_-No creo que a él le guste Ryo-._

_-¿Era ella?-_

_-Sí-._

_-Oh- Y ambos enmudecieron del temor que les consumía._

* * *

_P.D.: Antes que nada, gracias por los comentarios. En serio, gracias. Bueno, les dejo la continuación de María. Puede que este vacío, o no tan desarrollado, pero es mi maldición del segundo capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto. Cualquier critica vale (es aceptable). Hablando del tema, Artemis - Hime, fue una idea bastante interesante la del embarazo. No la use, ya que me parece que muchas escritoras usaron la idea y ademas, soy un desastre escribiendo emociones alternas. Sin mas que decir, les dejo, oficialmente, la continuación. Besitos ;)_


End file.
